


Con Dos Dedos de Frente

by BonfireHeart



Category: GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Cleaning, Conspiracy, Corruption, Crime Scenes, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fights, Friendship, Good Leader Kim Namjoon | RM, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Hardcore, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Trafficking, Humor, Hurt Kim Namjoon | RM, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Good Hyung, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Masks, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Moral Dilemmas, Organized Crime, Panic Attacks, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Politics, Protective Bangtan Boys | BTS, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Religion, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Sasaeng Fan(s), Secret Identity, Sexism, Sexist Language, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Sick Kim Namjoon | RM, Social Justice, Social Media, Suspense, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Torture, Violence, asian dust, pero a medias, uso ligero de modismos mexicanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireHeart/pseuds/BonfireHeart
Summary: BTS está a nada de perder los estribos. Namjoon no aparece. Ya han pasado más de 4 horas y lo último que supieron de él fue en esa puta llamada que dejó más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Él… se estaba despidiendo? ¡Ugh! Jin y Jungkook están a nada de irse a los golpes, Yoongi quiere mantener la calma, Jimin analiza la mierda y a Taehyung le rompieron su tacita nueva y por poco la nariz. Y para todo eso, Hoseok está ahí, que por algo es llamado el segundo líder de BTS, aunque, claro, eso no lo hace inmune de los quiebres mentales que genera este mundo de locos.¡Y maldita sea! ¡Alguien calle ese reloj!Esta es una historia donde el caos, el amedrentamiento y las mentiras son el pan de cada día. Pero, en un lugar donde predomina la empatía; donde no le temen a la tortura ni satanizan la venganza, ¡ja! Que arda Troya.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, past yoonmin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Bajo el yugo de la espera

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas, buenas! ¿Cómo les va en esta cuarentena? A mi de la v*rga. Por ello, decidí escribir esta historia para pasar el rato, olvidar un poco los problemas de la vida y el estrés de las clases en linea. Esta idea nació de un "AU" que publique en Twitter hace tiempo (jjajajA, ya borre mi cuenta). xdd Y, bueno, antes de que haya alguna confusión, aclaro algo: BTS es el protagonista de esta historia, sin embargo, las apariciones de otros idols serán esenciales para el desarrollo de la trama; son "mínimas", pero importantes. Para nada son relleno. Son los amigos, los aliados que aparecen cuando todo parece perdido. Hell yeah, bitches!  
>  En fin. Espero y disfruten de esta historia y hayan leído las etiquetas, que no las puse de adorno. ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **¡▲!**
> 
> _ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE_ _EXTREMA VIOLENCIA_ _(LENGUAJE VULGAR, AGRESIONES FUERTES, MUERTES DETALLADAS, TORTURAS Y SANGRE) Y SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR INQUIETANTES Y/O PERTURBADORAS. QUE LO DISFRUTES._

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

Jin caminaba de un lado al otro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No miraba a ningún lado en específico y respiraba pesadamente. Cada vez que pasaba frente a la venta veía desesperadamente a través de ella.

Nadie entendía porque lo hacía, si solo estaba ese puto polvo amarillo opacando el atardecer.

—Jin-hyung —Jimin, que estaba sentado en el sofá abrazando sus piernas, llamó. Su voz sonando temblorosa y entre cortada—, ¿puedes por favor detenerte?

—Si, por favor —dijo Yoongi colocando su celular sobre la mesa de café para después sentarse a un lado de Jimin con un suspiro sonoro.

Sin Jin no se detenía en ese momento estaban seguros de que haría un hoyo.

El mayor se detuvo… muy a la fuerza. Jungkook, quien estaba sentado en las sillas del desayunador y tenía la cabeza enterrada bajo el cuello de Hoseok, lo notó con sus ojos llorosos. Y, a decir verdad, no lo culpaba. Jin debe de sentirse igual que él; con los nervios a flor de piel, las manos hormigueantes, el estómago revuelto y las extremidades congeladas. Pudo notar, también, como batallaba un poco para respirar y como cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba.

Jin pudo ver de reojo como Jungkook lo seguía con la mirada.

Dios, quería ir a abrazarlo, pero Hoseok lo estaba haciendo y no quería abrumarlo.

El pobre Jungkook había tenido uno de sus peores ataques de pánico de su vida y todos creyeron que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Su dongsaeng recibió un susto tremendo.

—Kookie —Taehyung llamó con una voz suave y cálida, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jungkook, quien volteó a verlo—. Aquí esta —dijo entregándole cuidadosamente una humeante taza de té.

Jungkook miró a Hoseok y este le sonrió:

—Tómalo. Te ayudara a relajarte —dijo, acariciando el bíceps del menor.

Jungkook asintió, tragando saliva, sin embargo, se reusó a beberlo.

No está seguro si pude ingerir algo ahora.

—¿Quieres galletitas? —Taehyung preguntó, hincándose frente a Jungkook.

—N-No, gracias —Jungkook tartamudeó muy bajo, casi inaudible, negándose a mirar a su hyung. Aún estaba _avergonzado_ por lo que le hizo.

—Jungkook —Taehyung puso una mano sobre la rodilla del menor—, no estoy enojado —murmuró, sonando tan amable y tierno que lo hizo parecer una melodía.

¿Acaso Jungkook había pensado en voz alta?

—Pero te lastime.

—Fue un accidente, Kookie.

—Casi te rompo la nariz.

—Pero no lo hiciste —Taehyung alzó los hombros, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Jungkook miró el contenido de su tasa, receloso ante su reflejo.

Claramente Taehyung estaba actuando. Jungkook podía verlo. Podía verlos a todos. Estaban igual de inquietos y desesperados como Jin. Sus hyungs estaban haciendo todo lo posible por relajarse, o al menos tratar de actuar relajados frente a él.

Pero a decir verdad sus actitudes alteraban más a Jungkook. Le era inevitable ver las manchas de sangre en el cuello de la camisa de Taehyung y las mangas del suéter de Jin; el cómo Yoongi mordía sus uñas desesperadamente; cómo Jimin se abrazaba desesperadamente mientras mecía de lado a lado su cuerpo; cómo Hoseok funcia el ceño cada vez que miraba hacia la puerta de entrada; cómo Namjoon no estaba en casa.

Oh, Namjoon.

_Namjoon-hyung._

Jungkook apretó la taza en sus manos cuando el recuerdo de los gritos de su hyung invadió su cabeza:

— _¡Jungkook te amo!_ — _bramaba_ — _. ¡Los amo a todos! ¡De verdad lo siento!_

— _¡No salgan, por favor! ¡No le digan a nadie!_

— _¡Los amo!_

—¡Jungkook, respira! —las suplicas de Hoseok lo regresaron a la realidad.

El maknae dio una bocanada de aire que le hizo ganar cien años de vida.

—¿Estas bien? —Jin preguntó, preocupado, acercándose a su dongsaeng como si fuese un animal asustado.

_¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_

Jungkook dejó caer la taza al suelo y, poniéndose de pie repentinamente, agarrando a todos por sorpresa, con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados, siseó:

—¿Estoy bien? —inquirió de forma sarcástica, sonando con falsa alegría—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Namjoon… —una pausa dramática para acercarse lentamente a Jin—, _hyung_? —añadió el honorifico para que claramente sonara forzado e hiriente. Como una burla; una falta de respeto.

Burla que los mayores no dejarían pasar.

—Yah, Jungkook-ah, relájate —Hoseok intentó calmar al menor sonando neutral; ni muy autoritario ni muy relajado. Se levantó y trató de regresar a Jungkook a su lugar, pero no esperaba que el maknae le golpeara la mano.

—¡Hey! —Jimin exclamó. Una mezcla de pánico e ira trepándole en sus entrañas. Se puso alerta, mirando la escena con gran cautela, poniendo los pies sobre el suelo, listo para levantarse si las cosas se ponían calientes.

Jungkook ancló sus ojos sobre Jimin, desafiante, chasqueando la lengua. Era verdaderamente intimidante para cualquiera que lo viese por primera vez; esas cejas fruncidas, los ojos abiertos como platos, las fosas nasales dilatadas, sus labios ligeramente torcidos hacia un lado, su pecho inflado… pero para Jimin no era más que un puchero de un niño malcriado. Él podía ser peor.

Jimin siempre fue alguien tranquilo, pero eso no significaba que permitiese las faltas de respeto hacia su persona, más aún siendo mayor, o sus allegados. Con la pena, Jimin respondió a la mirada desafiante de Jungkook, apretando la mandíbula y alzando una ceja con prepotencia, observando el café de los ojos del maknae con ferocidad.

A decir verdad, Jimin nunca fue duro con los menores respecto a las honoríficos o la jerarquía, y eso lo podía ver cualquier persona si mirase cualquier video de BTS en YouTube. No obstante, la educación y la cultura que su país le brindo lo hacia actuar de cierta forma en ciertas circunstancias, y esta era una de ella; por más amigos, hermanos y _familia_ que fuesen, aun era mayor y era su deber, desgraciadamente, como _hyung_ era establecer el límite y el orden sobre su dongsaeng.

—¿Qué? —Jungkook preguntó secamente a Jimin en el instante en que notó que había respondido a su mirada desafiante.

—Jungkook, _para_ —Yoongi advirtió, poniéndose de pie, con la voz fría cargada de autoridad.

—Hipócrita —Jungkook escupió agriamente contra Yoongi, rodando los ojos.

Yoongi estaba a punto de cerrar la brecha entre él y el menor, cuando de repente escuchó un fuerte golpe que lo dejó congelado apenas intentar dar un paso.

El mundo se detuvo al igual que sus respiraciones.

Jin había abofeteado a Jungkook.

Jungkook sostuvo su mejilla herida, en shock, cuando de repente sintió un sabor metálico navegar por su lengua.

—¡Jin-hyung, no! —Taehyung corrió a un lado de Jungkook, agachándose un poco para poder mirar el rostro del maknae—. ¿Jungkook?

Inesperadamente Jungkook gruñó contra Jin.

Y Jin literalmente mostró los dientes.

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Antes de que se abalanzaran en uno contra el otro, los chicos ya habían reaccionado: Jimin inmediatamente saltó de su lugar y junto a Yoongi alejaron a Jin hasta el otro lado de la sala, en el ínterin en que Hoseok y Taehyung jalaron a Jungkook hasta las sillas del desayunador y lo obligaron a sentarse. A pesar de ello, Jin y Jungkook continuaron forcejeando, y no fue hasta que Jin clavó accidentalmente las uñas en el brazo de Yoongi, quien gimió brevemente de dolor, que Hoseok tomó las riendas del asunto:

—¡Con una mierda! ¡Contrólense, ya! —ordenó con un nivel irracional de ira, aprisionando el cuello de Jungkook con las manos, ahorcándolo brevemente, sin intención de lastimarlo; si no someterlo y llamar la atención de todos, cosa que logró.

Jungkook jadeó impactado, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Taehyung estaba a nada de decir algo, sin embargo, se detuvo inmediatamente cuando Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada.

La respuesta de Jin fue que también dejase de pelear, liberando el brazo de Yoongi de sus furiosas uñas, centrando toda su atención en Hoseok. Yoongi retrocedió, mirando con furiosa sorpresa las heridas de media luna en su piel. Jimin no soltó en ningún momento los hombros de Jin, manteniendo al mayor en su lugar, jalándolo hacia atrás cuando intentaba dar un paso.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Jin inquirió a Hoseok, aun con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Todavía quería golpear a Jungkook, un poquito, pero Jimin lo retenida al avanzar.

Hoseok lo ignoró, pues estaba teniendo una batalla de miradas con Jungkook.

— _Jungkook,_ _contrólate_ —Hoseok ordenó con suma seriedad, haciendo énfasis en cada silaba de sus palabras. Estaba comenzando a sudar.

—Aléjate… de mí —Jungkook siseó desesperado, rechinando los dientes. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo llorosos.

Hoseok apretó su agarre sobre el cuello del menor.

Jungkook tosió y luego dijo:

— _Suéltame._

Hoseok volvió a apretar más, cortándole ahora el aire al menor.

Jungkook jadeó asustado y empezó a luchar por respirar, arañándole los brazos a Hoseok.

Todos gritaron al unísono:

—¡Hoseok! —Yoongi rugió, enojado.

—¡Hyung, no! —dijeron Jimin y Taehyung.

—¡Hey, Hoseok, para! —Jin fue el que sonó más fuerte, con tremendos nervios carcomiéndolo por dentro. Ya no quería golpear a Jungkook; quería salvarlo de las feroces manos de Hoseok. Si no lo paraban a ahora, una desgracia podría ocurrir—. ¡Hoseok, te estoy abla-

—¡Ah! ¡Cierra la puta boca! —Hoseok soltó entre risas airosas. Sonriendo cuando una tos ahogada escapó por los ahora labios azules de Jungkook.

Jin abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido, y preguntó con gran ofensa:

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Jimin lo mantuvo en su lugar. Yoongi listo para interferir nuevamente.

Jungkook seguía luchando, cada vez más débil, arañando los brazos de Hoseok hasta hacerlos sangrar.

—¡¿No eras tu quien quería golpear a Jungkook hace unos segundos?! ¡¿Eh?! —Hoseok inquirió con falso interés, ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver de reojo a Jin—. ¿No quieres eso? _¿Lastimarlo?_

Jungkook sintió como sus parpados se hacían más pesados conforme Hoseok hablaba. Todo daba vueltas, y las cosas sonaban tan lejanas y distorsionadas, como si estuviese bajo el agua.

—¡No, Hoseok! ¡Yo, no… nunca…! ¡Mierda! ¡Suéltalo! ¡No lo dejas… no puede respirar! —Jin negó rotundamente con las palabras hechas nudo en su lengua.

Jungkook podía quitarse a Hoseok de encima fácilmente, pero no ahora. Hoseok lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, y una vez que la esperanza del grupo te tiene entre sus manos date por muerto. Eso es algo que todos aprendieron a la mala. La gente veía a Hoseok como alguien noble, alegre y tranquilo, manso hasta cierto punto. Lo que no sabían era que era un hombre con un fuerte temperamento oculto. Uno que al salir dominaba incluso al mismísimo Namjoon si lo pescaba distraído; que dejaba paralizado a cualquiera de sus hyungs y amedrentado a sus dongsaengs.

Por algo era el segundo al mando.

Jungkook era fuerte, claro, e inteligente, pero Hoseok también. Además, _peligroso_. Impredecible.

No obstante, era incapaz de lastimas más allá a los que ama.

Así que cuando los brazos de Jungkook cayeron rendidos, Hoseok liberó su cuello.

Jungkook dio una gran bocanada de aire de inmediato, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Tosió un par de veces hasta que logró regular su respiración. El color en su piel volvió a la normalidad, no obstante, las marcas en su cuello tomarían unos días.

Jin abrió la boca; Hoseok se giró para encararlo, haciendo un ademan de alto con la mano:

—No te atrevas, hyung —Hoseok cerró los ojos, suspirando sonoramente—. Escúchenme, _todos_ —con pasos lentos y tranquilos, se dirigió al centro de la sala—. Quizá no se han dado cuenta —dijo sarcásticamente, con una bien fingida sonrisa—, pero Namjoon salió, sin decirnos a _donde_ o _con quien_ iba—hizo énfasis, entre dientes, subiendo el tono de su voz.

Jimin y Yoongi voltearon a verse, ¿angustiados?

—Y, ¿qué ha pasado después de eso? —Hoseok claramente preguntó de manera retórica, por lo que nadie contesto—. ¡Exacto~! —ahora estaba gritando—. ¡Namjoon no ha regresado desde hace más de 4 horas y lo _último_ que supimos de él fue _esa estúpida llamada_ hace 40 minutos en _donde_ nos imploraba que _no_ saliéramos ni le dijéramos a _nadie_ y se _"_ _despedía" de nosotros_!

Jin chasqueó la lengua, sabia a donde iba, por lo que apartó la mirada hacia la ventana, pero sin ignorar las palabras de Hoseok.

—¡¿Y qué hacemos~?! —mini pausa dramática—. ¡Nos agarramos a putazos como malditos animales territoriales! ¡bRaVo! —miró hacia Jin—. ¡Porque no puedo actuar como el hombre adulto, el _hyung_ , que soy cuando estoy bajo presión, cayendo en provocación infantiles!

La realización cayó como piedra sobre Jin.

—¡Ni tampoco puedo cerrar la boca porque soy un jodido niño malcriado! —Hoseok añadió, barriendo ferozmente con los ojos a Jungkook de pies a cabeza.

Jungkook agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—¡Así que ya cálmense _ya_!

De repente, todo quedo en silencio. No se escuchaba nada más que la respiración agitada de Hoseok y el taladrante “tic, tac” del reloj de la cocina.

Jin decidió sentarse y mirar la puerta de entrada sin decir ni una palabra, pasándose una mano por el pelo, momentáneamente en que Jungkook encontró sumamente interesante el hermoso candelabro de cristal del techo de la sala.

Hoseok cerró los ojos, expulsando el poco aire que queda en sus pulmones con un silbido:

— _Gracias._

Jimin, Yoongi y Taehyung suspiraron, aliviados a mas no poder. Ni siquiera se percataron en que punto dejaron de respirar.

Jin, Jungkook y Hoseok relajaron sus cuerpos. Nada que temer.

Si había algo que todos tenían en común, era el miedo a una fuerte discusión o una _pelea_ , pero _pelea_ de pelea; _a puños_ , entre los miembros.

Porque, cuando ocurrieron, las cosas no terminaron muy bien que digamos…

Son contadas las veces en las que llegaron a los golpes, cuatro para ser precisos, y los resultados: una nariz sangrante por aquí, una costilla mallugada por allá, un esguince o quizá un diente flojo.

Lo típico de una pelea llena de estrés, testosterona y adrenalina, ¿cómo no?

No se debe de malinterpretar la situación; ellos contantemente discuten y pelean, como todo ser humano y joven en la tierra. Y es estúpido que la gente crea que eso esta mal. Muchas de las veces les ayudo a liberarse, y terminaron llorando uno contra el otro susurrándose disculpas después largas horas de dialogo, arrepentidos por lo que hayan dicho o hecho, abrazados como familia después de un altibajo. Con una nueva perspectiva más sana de tratarse.

Y después de todo, eran hombres. Por más grande que sea la casa y más privacidad tenga cada uno en su alcoba, siempre había ese instinto, ese impulso de querer cuidar su territorio y/o tener un poco de dominio. Son eres individuales, y a veces olvidan eso.

El mundo entero parece olvidar eso.

—Yo… yo… —Hoseok balbuceó agotado, tomando asiento en el sofá más cercano, llevándose una mano a la cara para masajearse las sienes.

Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y estaba comenzando a ver manchas negras.

Jimin supo de inmediato que Hoseok no se encontraba bien. Notó como su piel se tornó blanca de un momento a otro y como sus ojos revolotearon antes de que tomara asiento. Rápidamente corrió hacia su hyung y se dejó caer de rodillas frete a él.

—¡Hyung! —Jimin gritó, a nada de llorar. ¡Esto es demasiado! —. ¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Hoseok.

Jin quiso ir hacia Hoseok, pero Yoongi lo detuvo empujándolo por el pecho hasta llegar a la pared cercana a la ventana.

—Ni te muevas, hyung —dijo con voz neutral, en señal de no querer pelear; cosa que Jin capto porque no lucho para nada—. Ya hiciste demasiado.

Jungkook miró a Taehyung e inmediatamente el mayor supo a que se refería.

Taehyung negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fastidio.

Jungkook entendió.

Jin y Jungkook se miraron mutuamente unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada a cualquier otro lado que les distrajera de su presencia.

Yoongi caminó suavemente hacia Hoseok y preguntó:

—¿Estas bien, Hobi?

—Si. Es solo que… —Hoseok asintió, con un claro desgaste de voz. Dejó que el miedo y la preocupación pintaran su rostro. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto para ocultar sus nervios carcomiéndole el interior—. Como todos. Estoy preocupado por Namjoon y…

Una pausa. Todos esperaron pacientemente a que siguiera.

—Me enferma tan solo pensar que algo le paso, p-pero yo confío en él. Pero es jodidamente inevitable no pensar en ello, y…

Otra pausa. Todos esperaron nuevamente con paciencia a que siguiera.

Pero no lo hizo.

Hoseok prefirió no decir nada más porque sentía que iba a vomitar.

Todos lo notaron.

—Fácil, Hobi —Yoongi tranquilizó yéndose detrás del sofá para quedar tras Hoseok y comenzar a masajearle los hombros—. Fácil, hermano.

Taehyung llenó un vaso de agua a toda velocidad, y trotó hacia su hyung para dárselo.

Hoseok le dio una leve reverencia y sujetó el vaso con las manos temblorosas.

Jimin vio desde su posición en el suelo como el agua pasaba pesadamente por la manzana de Adán de Hoseok. Parecía doloroso la forma en que lo ingería. Y lo comprendía. Todo esto debe ser más difícil para Hoseok, porque Namjoon y él…

_Bip._

Yoongi dejó de masajear los hombros de Hoseok.

Hoseok alejó el vaso de sus labios.

Jimin llevó sus pequeñas manos su pecho.

Jungkook se puso de pie.

Taehyung dio un paso atrás.

Jin jadeó.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta.

Alto total.

_Bip. Bip._

Alguien estaba poniendo la clave de la puerta para entrar a la casa.

_Bip._

La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Y como se abrió, se cerró.

Y Namjoon simplemente se recargó en la puerta y se arrastro sobre ella hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse sin energía alguna, jadeando.

 _Sangre._ Jin solo podía notar eso. Namjoon estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza. Su boca, su cuello, su ropa, sus manos, sus zapatos…

—¡¿Namjoon?! —Jin dio varios pasos hacia su líder, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando este le gritó.

—¡No! —Namjoon se llevó las manos al cabello—. ¡N-No! —repitió, negando con la cabeza, bajando el volumen de su voz—. E-Estoy bien… bien… —no estaba bien; estaba a punto de llorar. O por lo menos así se escuchaba.

—¡Estas cubierto de sangre! —Jungkook dijo lo obvio, con la mano en el corazón y el pánico latente trepándole desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca como un horrible cosquilleo—. ¡¿Estas herido?! —a nada de salir corriendo a ayudar a Namjoon, el líder le respondió, paralizándolo.

—No es mi sangre —dijo abrazando sus piernas—. N-No es mi sangre. No es mi sangre —reiteró mientras ocultaba la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Hoseok no pudo soportarlo más y vomito.

Toda la mierda cayéndole al pobre de Jimin que estaba arrodillado frente a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Ahí disculpen los dedazos y las redundancias. Más tarde me encargare de ello.  
> Los comentario son bienvenidos. :D


	2. Descendiendo al infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡▲! Advertencia: referencias al canibalismo.

Apenas entrar al elevador Jin soltó la mochila y cayó rendido al suelo, sollozando fuertemente. Se arrastró hasta quedar en una de las esquinas y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared un par de veces antes de gritar y jalarse el cabello con exorbitante frustración.

Estaba tan enojado. _Furioso._

Quería regresar a casa y golpear con todas sus fuerzas el saco de boxeo de su gimnasio hasta hacerlo pedazos. Sacarle sus entrañas arenosas para luego patearlas y escupirles.

— _¡Joder!_ —Jin bramó a todo pulmón con tanto furor que es muy probable que el infierno lo haya escuchado.

Namjoon les contó, parcialmente, lo que pasó, a duras penas, con los ojos revoloteando.

No lo culpaban. Estaba drogado a final de cuentas.

Bueno, _lo drogaron_ a final de cuentas.

Jin juró por Dios que nunca en su vida vio a Hoseok tan enojado. Estaba seguro de que de no ser por Taehyung se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo a buscar a los hijos de puta que se atrevieron a tocar a Namjoon.

_—¡Hyung, Cálmate! —Taehyung se abalanzó contra Hoseok cuanto intento salir por la puerta, golpeándolo dolorosamente contra la madera. Idiotas aquellos que creen que Taehyung es un debilucho—. ¡No actúes en caliente! ¡Piensa! —mantuvo al mayor quieto colocándole el antebrazo en la garganta, presionando cada vez más cada que Hoseok intentaba luchar—. ¡Él te necesita!_

Uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas van a ponerse calientes.

Hoy era un ejemplo clarísimo de ello.

Tomándose su tiempo, Jin se enderezó y sacudió sus prendas; al estarlo haciendo, se percató de las que las mangas de su suéter estaban adornadas de gotas carmesí.

La sangre de Taehyung.

Todo ha sido tan… tan…

Tan raro.

De repente todo era preocupación por el desconocimiento del paradero de Namjoon, luego incomodidad porque nadie hablaba respecto a ello, después ansiedad porque nadie hacia nada más que esperar, seguida de ira porque era cuestión de segundos que alguien explotara porque todos hacían como si no nada hubiera pasado, como si la llamada fuese nada.

¿Nada? ¡¿Nada?!

_Cuando Jin entró corriendo a la habitación del maknae, siguiendo los espantosos gritos, no esperaba que Taehyung y Jungkook estuviesen en un ring improvisado sobre la cama. Al principio… lo malpensó, pero en el momento en que vio a Jungkook darle a Taehyung un sólido codazo en la nariz, y este último salió desequilibrado de la cama, cayendo a bruces contra el piso, es en ese instante que decidió actuar._

_En definitiva, no era un juego de rol._

_¿Por qué si quiera pensó en eso?_

_Maldito cerebro cachondo._

_Jin salió disparado hacia Taehyung dando grandes y rápidas zancadas, cayendo de rodillas una vez llegado a su lado._

_Taehyung se levantó brevemente apoyándose con los antebrazos, sin darse cuenta de que un flujo abundante de sangre brotaba de su nariz._

— _¡Jungkook-ah!_ — _Hoseok entró corriendo a la habitación directamente hacia el menor_ —. _¡¿Qué pasa?!_ — _consoló anclando sus manos en los bíceps de Jungkook, en un intento de mantenerlo quieto_ — _. ¡Hey, respira! ¡Respira!_

— _¡Él llamó! ¡Él llamó!_ — _Jungkook sollozaba, histéric_ o—. _¡Él va- ¡Hyung! ¡Él dijo- ¡Namjoon-hyung!_ — _cada que intentaba hablar, sus palabras se atoraban más y más en su garganta_ — _. ¡Lo s-saben!_ _—tos—._ _¡H-H-Hyung, no p-puedo… no… respi-_

— _¡Si puedes respirar! ¡Todo esta en la mente!_ — _Hoseok mantuvo su actitud positiva, aunque también quería colapsar en un ataque de nervios._

— _¡Auch!_ — _Taehyung se quejó apenas Jin empezó a limpiarle la nariz con un trozo de servilleta que había guardado en su bolsillo a la hora del almuerzo._

_Jin solo estaba pensando en ayudar a su dongsaeng, por lo que ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza remangarse las mangas del suéter._

— _¡No te duermas!_ — _Hoseok ordenó con pánico, sacudiendo a Jungkook por lo hombros, y no de una forma muy cuidadosa que digamos_ —. _¡Jungkook!_

_Jungkook cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el ruido blanco que gobernaba sus oídos, pero…_

_¡Ding!_

La campanilla del elevador sonó, informando que Jin había llegado a su destino.

No supo en que segundo se desconectó de la realidad.

Recogiendo su mochila con una mano, Jin salió del elevador con cierta incertidumbre burbujeándole en el estómago.

Estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio.

—Entrada norte —Jin dijo para sí mismo—, lugar 17.

Era la primera vez, desde que llegaron a vivir ahí, que sintió miedo de caminar solo por el estacionamiento.

Quizá era por la situación que estaban viviendo en ese momento que su cuerpo puso sus sentidos al máximo como una respuesta involuntaria a la supervivencia, porque nunca en su estadía allí había escuchado goteras, el rugir de los extractores de humo ni las ratas en las alcantarillas.

—Entrada norte, lugar 17 —Jin repitió, sacando un cubrebocas N95 de la bolsa delantera de la mochila—. Entrada norte, lugar 7… no 17.

Acomodándose la mochila en los hombros, Jin se colocó el cubrebocas y se encamino al desolado y exageradamente iluminado estacionamiento. Conforme avanzaba, podía aprecias los autos de lujo que estaban aparcados. Pudo ver fácilmente su Lamborghini, el Mercedes Benz de Jungkook y la bicicleta de Taehyung tirada a un lado de su Porsche. Jin no podía negar que era una imagen tierna; Taehyung prefiriendo su bici antes que su Porsche. Unos cuantos metros más al frente estaba el Hyundai de Yoongi y, entre cuatro motocicletas Yamaha y un pilar, se encontraba otro Porsche, uno clásico, un _968_ para ser más exactos, que le pertenecía a Hoseok, y también la camioneta Ford negra 4x4 que normalmente todos preferían usar, puesto que en ella cabían todos y unos cuantos más en la parte trasera. El MV de “Run” se le vino a la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sin embargo, estaban en una situación poco favorable para los recuerdos y la felicidad.

Tan pronto como su sonrisa nació, murió.

Frente a él, a escasos metros, estaba una SUV GMC negra en medio del camino, con las luces encendidas y la puerta del conductor abierta.

Jin ahogó un jadeo, bajando la mirada.

Huellas de zapato y _sangre_ ; un camino de huellas de zapato color carmesí del que Jin no se percató tras ir distraído apreciando la epicidad de los autos.

Tragó en seco.

Trazando el camino con la mirada, Jin notó con facilidad que este comenzaba en los pies de la SUV y terminaba, con huellas casi desvanecidas, en las puertas de los elevadores.

Namjoon debió usar el otro elevador, porque Jin no vio ni una gota de sangre en el que bajó.

Solo necesitaba algo más para iniciar su trabajo.

_17._

La SUV estaba exactamente frente al lugar 17. El numero gigantesco pintado en la pared.

Ni siquiera necesitaba el número. Todo era tan obvio.

Jin decidió ya no perder el tiempo. Rápidamente, sacó un par de guantes de látex de la mochila y se los colocó sin temblor alguno, jalándolos un poco para que al final le golpeasen la piel. Un efecto dramático hecho inconscientemente.

Con pasos firmes, pero precavidos, se acercó a la SUV -su oído captando el pitido que hacen los autos cuando los dejas con la puerta abierta y las llaves puestas- y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró el cuello para intentar ver atreves de la ventana polarizada del pasajero izquierdo. Como obviamente no iba a encontrar nada, prosiguió a mirar directamente dentro, asomándose por la puerta ya abierta del conductor y _santa mierda, Namjoon._

Apenas asomarse el olor a metálico de la sangre y el _vomito_ acribillaron su nariz. Jin estaba agradecido de la existencia de los cubrebocas, pues de no haber traído uno en ese momento no cree que lo haya soportado.

Con la curiosidad ahora corriéndole por las venas, empezó a analizar cada esquina del interior de la SUV; la ventada del pasajero derecho y la trasera ya no existían -algunos pedazos de cristal yacían en el asiento y parte del suelo-, el volante y la palanca de velocidades estaban repletas de huellas rojas de grandes manos, _huellas de Namjoon_. No obstante, nada de eso perturbo más a Jin que el charco de vomito en el asiento del copiloto… era asqueroso; grumoso, amarillo y _rojo_ , con un _dedo humano cercenado en el medio_.

_¡¿Namjoon vomitó un puto dedo humano?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¡Ja! Como vieron, quedo algo corto, pero así manejare este tipo de capítulos. Mientras mas conversaciones por mensaje haya, más corto sera el capitulo para no alargar tanto la pagina, porque se que para muchos es tedioso. ¿O como la ven ustedes?
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Los tiempos de uno

Si bien había algo que Taehyung sabía hacer, era guardar la calma y escuchar; seguir órdenes y hacer todo lo que el personal y sus hyungs le pidiesen. Su personalidad tranquila y sociable lo hacía moldeable ante cualquier situación de adversidad. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero sin ser un falso ante sus sentimientos. Si de verdad ya no podía, se abría al mundo y mostraba su lado vulnerable, cámaras en cara o no. Eso fue lo que enamoró a ARMY y al mundo entero. Taehyung era esa clase de personas que son una en un millón. Carismático y muy propio. Un ser libre.

_Tic, tac._

Pero la gente algunas veces olvidaba que también era humano y podía tener puntos de inflexión. Que podía enojarse, quejarse y gritar y defenderse de alguien si le había colmado la paciencia. Que podía emborracharse, fumar y drogarse solo o con sus amigos porque se le daba la puta gana porque, a fin de cuentas, no lastimaba a nadie, y él conocía sus límites. Que no era un ignorante ni tampoco un niño. Por eso, cuando Hoseok se levantó bruscamente de la cama donde Jimin secaba el cabello de Namjoon, empujándolo del camino, vio rojo.

Hoseok había ignorado todas y cada una de sus palabras, ofendiéndolo de pasada:

—No estorbes, mocoso de mierda.

—¡Hoseok! —Yoongi le gritó con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa desde el otro lado de la cama, donde se encontraba desinfectando algunas heridas pequeñas en la espalda de Namjoon.

Pero Hoseok ya no estaba ahí. Salió corriendo sediento de _venganza_.

Y aunque a todos les excitaba la idea, no estaban armando un jodido escándalo en ese momento.

Parte por parte. Pedacito por pedacito.

Girando sobre su propio eje, Taehyung se disparó hacia Hoseok, con las manos hechas puño, los dientes apretados y un buen motivo para partirle la madre a su hyung.

—¡Taehyung! —Jungkook dejó caer las toallas y fue en persecución tras el mayor.

—¡Chicos, por favor, no _\- ¡agh!_ —Namjoon intentó salir de la cama, desesperado, pero el dolor punzante en su estomagó lo detuvo, siéndole inevitable quejarse.

—¡Hyung, no! —Jimin lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a acostarse, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al escucharlo quejarse del dolor.

Yoongi se levantó rápidamente, apresurándose a el baño recién usado.

Todo eso en el instante en que Taehyung alcanzaba a Hoseok en el pasillo y se abalanzaba sobre él, ambos cayendo al suelo.

—¡Hoseok-hyung! —Taehyung gritó, aplastando la cara de Hoseok contra el suelo—. ¡Para!

—¡Quítate! —Hoseok se impulsó hacia arriba con ayuda de sus manos y rodillas, en un intento de levantarse.

Jin salió de la una habitación, conmocionado ante el ruido:

—¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?!

Taehyung alzó la mirada para ver a los ojos del mayor y responder.

Pésima idea.

Ante la distracción, Hoseok aprovechó para impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba y tirar al hombre más joven de su espalda.

—¡Taehyung! —Jungkook llegó el ese preciso segundo, dejándose caer de rodillas para resbalarse y alcanzar a atrapar a Taehyung.

Hoseok inmediatamente se levantó haciendo un kick up, retomando su carrera a la puerta de salida.

Taehyung no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que, con todo el dolor del mundo, empujó a Jungkook -no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo- y, nuevamente fue tras Hoseok.

A nada de llegar a su destino, Hoseok sintió un par te manos empujarlo con ferocidad, provocando que perdiera brevemente el equilibrio. En ese instante, supo que lo había atrapado, pero su terquedad lo impulsó a seguir corriendo.

Dos metros. Un metro. La mano en la perilla… _sigue participando…_

—¡Hyung, Cálmate! —Taehyung se abalanzó nuevamente contra Hoseok cuanto intento salir por la puerta, golpeándolo dolorosamente contra la madera. Idiotas aquellos que creen que Taehyung es un debilucho—. ¡No actúes en caliente! ¡Piensa! —mantuvo al mayor quieto colocándole el antebrazo en la garganta, presionando cada vez más cada que Hoseok intentaba luchar—. ¡Él te necesita!

—¡Suéltame, Taehyung! —Hoseok refunfuño, tosiendo cuando este empujó con más fuerza.

Jungkook y Jin arribaron. Ambos teniendo un incómodo déjà vu.

—¡Hoseok, contrólate! —Taehyung exigió, dejando caer los honoríficos, harto—. ¡Tan bien que ibas, maldita sea! —al ver a Hoseok ladear la cabeza y fruncir el ceño confundido, aflojó un poco el agarre—. ¡Estabas manejando tan bien tu puto papel de segundo al mando, manteniendo la calma y controlando las paleas! —explicó, escupiendo saliva al rostro del mayor sin querer. Acto involuntario de la adrenalina—. ¡Agarraste las riendas del equipo a pesar de haber enfermado, diciéndonos que hacer con respecto a la situación! ¡Y, _ahora estas aquí_ —dijo liberando el cuello de Hoseok para tomarlo de los hombros—, yéndote a la guerra sin arma en mano! —expresó su gran inconformidad empujando bruscamente a Hoseok contra la puerta para luego alejarse unos pasos, masajeándose las sienes—. ¡Mierda, Hoseok! —gritó al techo, volviéndose para que la conversación quede cara a cara—. ¡Namjoon literalmente está tirando en la cama, golpeado, _avergonzado_ y drogado con que sabe que porquería, ¿y tú te vas así nada más?! —hizo una pausa, haciendo un ademan de explosión con las manos cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza—. ¡Ahora entiendo porque no quería decirnos lo que lo que había pasado! —sonrió falsamente sorprendido—. ¡Por ti, Hoseok!

—¿Q-Qué? —Hoseok preguntó, sin saber que hacer o a donde mirar.

—¡Cuando te enojas no piensas! ¡Actúas en caliente y no te importa si alguien sale herido! —exclamó rechinando los dientes, con la ira picándole en la legua. No iba a parar hasta decirlo todo. Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que una oportunidad como esta se presente—. ¡Lo tienes todo, pero por ese problema de ira que tienes, fallas como líder!

—Hyung —oyó a Jungkook hablarle, pero lo ignoró.

—¡Te guardas todo, lo acumulas, y explotas y no hay quien te pare! —chasqueó los dedos, recordando algo—. ¡Y también déjame decirte algo más!: ¡Todos en esta casa somos adultos y creo que es obligación de _todos_ hablar y actuar como ellos, ¿no?! ¿Qué te cuesta escuchar a alguien menor que tú? ¿Qué te cuesta escucharme? ¡No soy _un niño_!

—Te estoy escuchando en este momento —Hoseok dijo, en un intento de defender su orgullo.

—A consta de tus impulsos, Hoseok-ah —Yoongi, quien vio todo detrás de Jungkook y Jin, dijo, suspirando sonoramente—. Es suficiente.

Taehyung puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando.

—Viendo las cosas, creo que seré yo quien va con ustedes —habló a Taehyung a Jungkook—. Y tú te quedas aquí —ordenó fulminando con la mirada a Hoseok.

Hoseok iba a protestar, pero los ojos penetrantes de Jin lo hicieron retroceder, chasqueando la lengua.

—Además, creo que es lo más correcto —Yoongi añadió, cruzando los brazos—. Tú y Jimin son los que tienen más conocimiento médico, y eso es lo que Namjoon necesita.

Un intervalo pequeño de silencio reinó, en donde todos compartieron miradas.

—Y soy el más sigiloso aquí —Yoongi se encogió de hombros—. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que lo que más se necesita en este momento es discreción.

—Y dejar de perder el tiempo —Jin advirtió con voz ronca, el estrés pasándole factura con un creciente dolor de cabeza.

—¡Necesito ayuda! —Jimin llegó corriendo con termómetro en mano y las cejas fruncidas con preocupación—. La temperatura de Namjoon-hyung regresó y ahora está delirando.

Yoongi y Hoseok cruzaron miradas y después el mayor mandó:

—Ve.

Hoseok asintió, con la cabeza gacha.

Jimin y Hoseok se apresuraron, trotando, a la habitación de Namjoon, compartiendo información:

—Debemos bajar la temperatura —dijo Jimin—, ya sea mediante un baño de alcohol o uno de hielos, y opto por lo primero porque no tenemos tantos hielos.

—Pero tampoco tenemos tanto alcohol —Hoseok informó.

—Me voy —dijo Jin, recogiendo una mochila que estaba en el sofá—. Me haré cargo. Los mantendré informados sobre cualquier cosa. Si notan algo sospechoso no duden en comunicarse conmigo… o con los otros.

Yoongi asintió:

—Tú también, hyung. Cuidado.

—Lo mismo para ustedes —dijo dándose la vuelta, yendo a la puerta.

—¡Hyung! —Jungkook llamó.

Jin se detuvo con la mano en el pomo, viendo al menor por arriba del hombro:

—¿Sí?

—Yo… lamento haberte faltado al respeto… —tomó una bocanada de aire, viendo a Yoongi por el rabillo del ojo— haberles faltado al respeto. Fue muy grosero de mi parte y yo-

Jin suspiró, abriendo la puerta:

—No es momento, Jungkook-ah —y dicho eso, salió, cerrando la puerta con un pequeño clic.

Jungkook bajó la cabeza, triste.

—Hey —Yoongi golpeó el hombro del menor—, está bien. Yo no estoy enojado —le dio una media sonrisa para brindar más confianza a sus palabras.

—Pero Jin-hyung-

—Jin-hyung puede esperar —interrumpió—. Tenemos cosas que hacer —vio hacia el pasillo—. Vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el pasillo, con Yoongi en la delantera.

Compartieron una mezcla de emociones burbujeantes en el estómago cuanto más se acercaban a su destino: adrenalina, miedo y determinación. Y no podían negar que, de algún modo, les excitaba y emocionaba la situación.

Al llegar frente a una puerta -la puerta de donde Jin salió cuando escuchó todo el alboroto-, Yoongi se detuvo y vio a sus dongsaengs:

—Que así sea.

Yoongi se tronó el cuello y procedido a teclear el código en la cerradura electrónica, abriendo la puerta con un pitido.

Sin decir nada, Yoongi entró. Taehyung y Jungkook quedándose a solas.

—¿Hyung? —Jungkook llamó suavemente.

—¿Sí? —Taehyung volteó, conectando sus ojos.

—¿Estas bien?

Con una sonrisa curiosa, Taehyung inquirió:

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Hoseok-hyung…

—Oh… eso —cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Realmente no fue nada —suspiró—. Lamento haberte empujado —dijo acariciándose el brazo.

—Te perdono —Jungkook se llevó una mano al pecho de forma teatral, quitándole seriedad al asunto.

—Tu, mocoso —Taehyung rió, precipitándose a Jungkook para picarle las costillas.

—¡No, hyung! —Jungkook sonrió, empujando las manos del mayor.

Un fuerte silbido desde el interior de la habitación interrumpió su juego.

—¿No piensan entrar o qué? —fue Yoongi.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos chicos se adentraron a la habitación.

—¿Por qué no prendes la luz? —Taehyung preguntó, buscando el interruptor.

—Préndela, por favor —pidió Yoongi, caminando a un baúl situado en la esquina izquierda del fondo.

—Síp —Taehyung dio con el botón y prendió la luz, iluminando la gigantesca habitación que no era más que un jodido arsenal.

Jungkook inhaló, estirándose, y después exhaló, comenzando a [cantar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnuVOi60BsA):

— _You're a real tough cookie with a long history. Of breaking little hearts like the one in me._

Taehyung sonrió, uniéndose a Jungkook:

— _That's okay, let's see how you're doin'. Put up your dukes, let's get down to it._

Fusiles de asalto colgados en la pared; armas pequeñas distribuidas en cajas dependiendo su calibre; cuchillos y espadas en el estante del fondo; granadas y c4 sobre las repisas a la derecha; y que Dios les bendiga si un día Big Hit o la policía decide catear su casa, que esta habitación no es la única que esconde secretos.

Taehyung sacó tres chalecos antibalas de un armario y las colocó sobre la mesa del centro, mientras Yoongi se hacía de una ballesta y Jungkook de dos subfusiles UZI. En seguida, fue al estante del fondo y tomó sin dudar un hermoso kukri color oro.

Tres granadas, un revolver, dos calibre 9mm., dos navajas mariposa, una SPAS-12, bombas de humo, cartuchos, linternas, baterías… la mesa pronto estuvo llena y prosiguieron desvestirse.

Yoongi fue al armario donde Taehyung sacó los chalecos antibalas, quitándose la camisa. Pronto encontró varios uniformes tácticos negros y les pasó un conjunto a sus dongsaengs; rápidamente, el trio se vistió con las prendas negras y se aseguraron de que sus cinturones y correas estuviesen bien puestas, donde acomodaron los cuchillos y el armamento pequeño.

Poniéndose el chalo antibalas, Jungkook se agachó y extrajo de debajo de la mesa un maletín largo, procediendo a abrirlo.

Yoongi y Taehyung se asomaron y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Dentro del maletín se encontraban siete mascaras venecianas representando un animal diferente: un koala, un ratón, un gato, una ardilla, un pájaro, un tigre y un conejo, perfectamente limpias, aunque usadas; esquinas desgastadas, brillos caídos y uno que otro corte por ahí.

_Que así sea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me identifico con Taehyung en esta historia. Soy alguien que evita a toda costa los problemas, pero por alguna extraña razón de la vida, siempre termino involucrada en alguno, y me es tan frustrarte pelear o debatir con alguien que se toma todo como un juego, riéndose de la situación (en los peores casos de ti) o ignorándote, o que se bloquea y ni como hablar. Y, ¿ustedes? ¿Son como TaeTae o están trabajado en corregir algunas actitudes?
> 
> Por cierto, la canción que Jungkook y Taehyung cantan es la de "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" de ADONA.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> ¡Cuídense muchísimo! ;D


	4. NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE

~~NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE NAMJOONIE~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿BTS debería preocuparse?


	5. Sangre caliente

Jimin alzó la mirada del celular para ver a Hoseok limpiar con un paño mojado el sudor de la frente de Namjoon, quien dormía profundamente.

Su líder se veía tan pequeño.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Jimin remangándose las mangas de la sudadera, guardando el celular en su bolsillo antes de caminar a la mesita de noche para preparar otro paño de agua fría.

Hoseok tomó el termómetro de la axila de Namjoon, frunciendo el ceño al ver el resultado:

—39° exactos.

—No baja —Jimin resopló, frustrado. Estiró la mano para pedirle el paño usado a Hoseok y entregarle el limpio.

Un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y cualquiera se daría cuenta que habían intentado de todo -desde que Namjoon llegó-. Botes de alcohol vacíos sobre el tocador; algodón sucio, guantes de látex, gasas e hilos en la papelera; medicamentos genéricos dispersos en el escritorio; el baño húmedo con la bañera al tope de agua helada; el aire acondicionado al máximo… y nada estaba sirviendo. Nada.

Jimin se pasó una mano por el pelo, quitándoselo de la frente. Al igual que la habitación, él y Hoseok estaban hechos un desastre.

—¡Necesitamos otra cosa! —exclamó Hoseok, dándose golpecitos en la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Lo sé, hyung! —Jimin se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pero qué? No sabemos con qué lo drogaron, y meterle cosas así nada más sería contraproducente.

—Debe de haber algo en el arsenal —Hoseok apuntó bruscamente a la puerta, diciendo las cosas como si fusen obvias—. _Ve a ver_ —ordenó.

—Hyung, _fácil_ —Jimin advirtió, mostrando una cara estoica. Al ver que Hoseok se giró hacia él e iba a abrir la boca para responder, inmediatamente añadió, siseando y levantando las manos en señal de rendición: — _Voy a ir._

Hoseok se quedó mirándolo unos buenos 5 segundos y luego asintió.

—Taehyung-ah tiene razón —comentó Jimin, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación—. Debes relájate, por tu propio bien, el de Namjoon _y el de todos_.

Algo de realización golpeó en interior de Hoseok y pronto relajó sus puños que no sabía que estaba apretando. Suspirando, tomó asiento a un lado del cuerpo dormido de Namjoon.

Jimin salió de la habitación dando zancadas, conteniéndose las palabras enojadas que revoloteaban en la punta de su lengua. Odiaba cuando Hoseok se ponía así, y le entristecía no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Hoseok siempre sonreía y reía, aunque estuviese destrozado por dentro, porque no quería preocupar a los demás. Se lo guardaba todo, convirtiéndose en una olla express. Intentaron hablar con él diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto y que tenía que decirles si algo andaba mal, que no era sano, pero el simplemente volvía a negar con la cabeza y decir que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa brillante. Sonrisa que todos sabían que en algún momento desaparecería, ya sea en un feo llanto o un terrible ataque de ira, cuando algo estúpido e insignificante lo hiciese explotar, después de contenerse por tanto tiempo. No obstante, hoy no fue algo estúpido lo que lo hizo explotar -eso sí, quizá no hubiese reaccionado en caliente si no tuviese tantas cosas acumuladas en su interior-. Jimin estuvo ahí cuando Namjoon le dijo a Hoseok lo que había pasado y de verdad que sintió el bajón de presión cuando vio a al más viejo maldecir y salir corriendo de la habitación sediento de venganza.

—Maldito seas, Hoseok —Jimin murmuró con un poquito desdén.

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

Jimin escuchó el reloj hacerse más ruidoso conforme se acercaba a la habitación. ¿Siempre fue tan estruendoso?

_Tic, tac._

Ya al frente de la puerta, tecleó el código en la cerradura electrónica y pasó casualmente una vez abierta.

Apenas prender la luz supo que Yoongi, Taehyung y Jungkook iban preparados si las cosas se ponían feas. Notó los campos vacíos del estante en el fondo, donde reposaban sus hermosas y afiladas armas blancas, los huecos de la pared donde se suponía que debían estar algunas armas de fuego, sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo y varios cajones mal cerrados.

_Deberían hacer lo mismo. Jin dijo cuidado._

Jimin fue directamente a la sección de armas cortas, haciéndose de una Desert Eagle, después se desplazó a las largas y se colgó en el hombro una bonita M-200. Rápidamente buscó los cartuchos y las cargó, sintiéndose, en efecto, más seguro.

Sin perder más el tiempo, trotó a una alacena junto a la puerta y sonrió al abrirla.

_Bingo._

Suero, gasas, instrumentos quirúrgicos, catéteres, _todo_. Incluso una nevera de cristal con bolsas de sangre dentro.

Para hacer practico el transporte de material, fue en busca de un canasto pequeño de debajo de la mesa y tomó todo lo necesario para una buena atención médica. Sin embargo, dudó un poco a la hora de elegir los medicamentos, observándolos con recelo y ansiedad. ¿Qué podía usar para calmar el sufrimiento de su hyung sin causarle daño alguno? No tenían idea de lo que había sido suministrado en el cuerpo de su líder. No sabían a lo que se enfrentaban; no daban con un diagnostico claro por más que analizaban los síntomas una y otra vez -debilidad, pupilas dilatadas, ojos rojos, fiebre, vomito, vértigo, venas marcadas, respiración agitada y paranoia-. ¿Qué droga? ¿Cuánta dosis? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No —Jimin cerró la alacena de golpe. No se estaba arriesgando a envenenar más el cuerpo de si hyung.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, salió con pasos apresurados -asegurándose de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada- hacia la habitación de Namjoon, cargando el canasto con una mano y las armas con la otra.

Jimin se aguantó la risa cuando Hoseok ladeó la cabeza, confundido, al ver el francotirador colgado en su hombro y la pistola en mano.

—Era buscar algo para curarlo; no para matarlo —dijo Hoseok.

—No son para él —Jimin le tendió la pistola—; son para nosotros.

Hoseok arqueó una ceja, viendo momentáneamente el arma antes de tomarla.

—Precaución —Jimin añadió dejando el canasto a un lado de los pies de Namjoon. Posteriormente, se dirigió a la ventana para dejar la francotiradora parada a un lado.

—¿Qué trajiste? —Hoseok preguntó sacando las cosas del canasto.

—Lo canalizaremos con solución salina —Jimin indicó, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse las manos—. Ha estado perdiendo muchos líquidos y vamos a rehidratarlo. Además, haremos que con ella expulse la sustancia mediante la orina; transfusión de líquidos para ser más exactos.

—¿No trajiste algo _más_ rápido para contrarrestar los efectos de la droga?

—Por el momento vamos a tener que conformarnos con el Tylenol y el suero, hyung —Jimin vio a Hoseok a través del espejo mientras se lavaba las manos—. No sabemos a qué droga nos enfrentamos. Una mezcla errónea de sustancias y las cosas podrían ponerse feas —cerró la llave y regresó junto a Hoseok, dándole una mirada comprensiva—. Se que quieres terminar con su sufrimiento, pero hay que ser coherentes en nuestras acciones, hyung. Actuar en caliente nunca trae nada bueno —dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del mayor, apretando ligeramente—. Eres un buen hombre; un buen líder, pero tienes que aceptar que no sabes controlarte una vez que explotas. Ese es tu único error.

Hoseok no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Sabía que su dongsaeng tenía razón, ¿pero que podía hacer cuando era más el poder de su ego el que lo dominaba y lo cegaba con ira? Hoseok solo quería detenerlo todo en ese momento.

—Hoseok-hyung —Jimin tomó asiento frente al mayor—. Te necesitamos —declaró con tristeza en su mirar—. Namjoonie-hyung te necesita —dijo apuntando con las cejas al hombre tembloroso sobre la cama.

_Oh, Namjoon-ah._

Hoseok sintió que su corazón se aplastaba al ver a su querido compañero en ese estado, sudando y temblado, repleto de hematomas, cortaduras, rasguños y una _asquerosa mordida_ en el hombro. Namjoon estaba fuera de combate y él estaba siendo un hijo de puta total.

La repentina auto bofetada que Hoseok se dio tomó a Jimin por sorpresa.

—¡¿Hyung, qué-

—Hagámoslo —Hoseok dijo con firmeza, levantándose.

Namjoon _confió_ en él en dejarlo al mando cuando él no estaba. Los chicos confiaban en él cuando Namjoon no estaba. Pasaron por muchas cosas como para fallarles ahora.

_Concéntrate._

_Respira._

_Ya habrá tiempo para la sangre._

Con una hermosa sonrisa, Jimin se puso de pie y se apresuró a colocarse guantes de látex, deteniéndose un instante para ver a su hyung y decirle con ojos iluminados:

—Gracias.

Hoseok solo asintió brevemente y corrió a lavarse las manos. Al regresar, se colocó unos guantes de látex y procedió a ayudar a Jimin, tomando un torniquete de goma del canasto.

—¿Mano o brazo? —Hoseok preguntó agarrando con suavidad el bíceps de Namjoon.

_Mierda._

Namjoon estaba hirviendo.

—Mano —Jimin respondió, sacando un catéter de su envoltorio.

Hoseok giró lentamente el brazo de Namjoon para que el dorso de la mano quedase boca arriba, y al estar a punto de colocarle el torniquete, Namjoon habló, ronco y débil:

—¿Hoseok-ah?

—¡Namjoon-ah! —Hoseok gritó, eufórico, sonriendo de alivio—. Despertaste.

Namjoon parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviese tratando de enfocar su vista.

—Hola, hyung. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Jimin preguntó igual de aliviado que Hoseok.

Silencio.

_Algo anda mal._

—¿Namjoonie? —Hoseok se inclinó para verlo más de cerca.

—Yo… —el rostro de Namjoon se arrugó con incomodidad.

—¿Hyung, que pasa? —Jimin preguntó, abandonado el catéter en la mesita de noche para centrar toda su atención en su líder—. ¿Algo duele?

Entonces los ojos de Namjoon se voltearon, poniéndose completamente en blanco, antes de que su espalda se arqueara dolorosamente.

_Convulsiones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Joonie. :(  
> ¿Cómo reaccionan en una crisis? ¿Se mantienen a raya y en calma, o son de los que actúan en el momento sin medir consecuencias? La verdad, siento que me mantengo a raya, pero a veces es tanta la presión y el estrés que lo único que quiero es que acabe el desmadre… y las cosas no terminan muy bien que digamos. ¿Y ustedes? A ver, platíquenme.
> 
> Otra cosa, ¿ya vieron que modifique un poquito las etiquetas y edite tantito los capítulos anteriores? Para que vayan a echarle un vistazo de nuevo por si gustan (toda wey subí los borradores. Ahí perdonen. xdd).
> 
> No olviden ir a dejar su amor a las redes sociales de los chicos y hacer stream a todas sus bellas canciones, que ellos se merecen el mundo entero. ¿Si o no raza? uwu  
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> **(¡▲!)** Este FanFic es independiente, o bien, no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, la vida real o la vida privada de los mencionados. Por eso se le pide al lector/a que no tome nada en cuenta las acciones y diálogos dados a los personajes en esta "historia". Todo lo oficial es dictado por ellos, y nada mas que por ellos. El material fue creado única y exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento al espectador.


End file.
